Jocu's Tickle Dragon
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Prince Jocu decides to introduce his favorite pet to cheer up Rachel and Sasha.


**Here's a tickle monster story I thought of myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel and Sasha were exhausted. They had been working hard for what seemed to be endless hours every day.

They were fortunate enough to have a day off and got some well needed rest. But all of the Grant Mansion aliens were gone and the girls were all alone.

The Jocklin sisters sat in the living room, feeling mopey and depressed.

"I miss my Whammy-kins..." Sasha said.

"And I miss Rook." Rachel said. "But we know that the Plumbers need them. So we have to share them with the rest of the universe. So, we can be selfish."

Sasha was still sad. "Yeah, but...I miss my Whammy's kisses and cuddles..."

"And his tickles when you're in bed together?" Rachel asked teasingly.

Sasha looked at her sister, her face beet red.

Rachel smiled devilishly. "I hear you two giggling at night."

"Hmph." Sasha huffed and turned away. "We don't do that! Whampire just tickles me because he knows I hate it!"

"Oh, really?" a deep, smooth voice said.

The girls jumped and saw Prince Jocu behind them.

"Jocu!" Rachel and Sasha jumped off the bed and hugged the big tickle monster.

"I hear you girls are feeling down." He ruffled their heads. "Sounds like you need some cheering up!"

"Oh, no! No way, Jocu!" Rachel said, backing away.

"We're not getting tickled today!" Sasha said.

Jocu shook his head. "I'm not taking you girls to be tickled."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to play with my pet, Feza." Jocu said.

"Feza? What's a Feza?" asked Sasha.

Jocu chuckled. "No, Sasha. Feza is the name of my pet. He's been in our family for generations and I want you to meet him. He loves meeting and playing with new friends!"

"Sure! We'll come!" Rachel said.

Sasha smiled. "I don't be see why not."

Jocu grinned a toothy smile. "Then let's go!" He snapped his fingers and the girls were gone from the mansion.

When Rachel and Sasha woke up, they were in some kind of stone chamber!

"HEY!" Rachel shouted. She tried to move, but she and Sasha were strapped to a torture table, their arms were held up and secured nice and tight, their bellies were exposed. "What's going on?!"

Jocu came into the light. "Welcome to the Tickle Chamber, ladies." he grinned.

"Tickle Chamber?!" Sasha was terrified. "You tricked us!"

"No, I didn't. This is where my pet lives right under the castle."

A giant set of slitted green eyes flashed at the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girls screamed.

"Girls, meet Feza, my tickle dragon!"

"TICKLE DRAGON?!"

A clawed, scaly foot stomped out, followed my another one. A large white dragon with grey and lavender markings approached his trembling captors. The girls could see the sharp fangs poking out of it's jaw.

"I-I-IT'S GONNA EAT US!" Sasha screeched.

"He won't eat you, Sasha. Feza just want to play his favorite game." Jocu explained.

"What game?!"

Jocu grinned. "It's called, 'Tickle the humans.'"

"YIKES!" Rachel and Sasha were doomed! They were about to be tickled by this horrible monster Jocu calls a pet?!

"He's got getting a giggle out of me!" Sasha said.

Feza narrowed his gaze at the girl. He pointed his snout right at her, making Sasha squeak.

"Oooh, shouldn't have said that, Sasha." Jocu warned. "Feza likes a challenge."

Feza snorted and a cloud of purple smoke was shot in Sasha's face. "Hey!" She started to giggle. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Huh?! Heeheeheeheehehehehe!"

"What's wrong?!" Rachel asked. Feza snorted the purple smoke at her too.

"Ihihihihi cahahan't atop lahahahaghing!" Sasha tittered.

"Of course you can't. It's Feza's giggle gas."

"Gihihihiggle gas?!" The girls couldn't soeak anymore as they were too busy giggling.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Ah, yes. They're laughter is pure as ever." Jocu said, taking in the sweet laughter. "Feza, you may begin the tickling!"

Feza slithered out his long, forked tongue and flickered it against Sasha's exposed belly.

"OH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shrills of laughter began to echo out through the chamber as Sasha was tickled remorselessly by Feza's tongue. "T-T-THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

"Sasha!" Rachel said. "Nohohohohohohohohohohoho!" She couldn't say any words as the giggle gas still made her giggle.

Sasha laugher didn't end as Feza's tongue tickled her worst spot. Feza's tongue was unbelievably soft and tickly. Whether he licked slowly or fast, Sasha was in hysterics.

And her laughter made Feza as delighted as Jocu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha begged.

"What's wrong, Sasha? Does that tickle your wittle tummy?"

"IT'S TORTURE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TONGUE IS EVIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Alright, then. We'll switch with Rachel! Feza, tickle her!"

Feza moved his tongue over to Rachel's belly. She screeched with high-octaves of laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! O-O-OH, THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Even though Sasha wasn't being tickled, she was still giggling.

"You see? Thanks to the giggle gas, you two won't feel left out when Feza is busy tickling one or the other."

"H-How long-hahahahaha! Dohohoes the giggle gas lahahahahahahast?!" Sasha squealed, tears streaming from her eyes.

Rachel wasn't even listening as Feza tickled her tickle spot mercilessly. She was close to passing out.

"That's enough, Feza." Jocu ordered.

The dragon stopped. The sisters were freed and Jocu held them in his strong arms.

* * *

Rachel felt a small nip at her neck. She woke up and saw Jocu. He moved over to Sasha and gently bit her, injecting his venom into her.

"There, you two should be fine."

Feza came up and growled softly, concerned for the girls.

Sasha saw the sympathy in Feza's eyes. She reached out and petted his snout.

Smiling, Feza nuzzled against Sasha's cheek.

"See? Feza is a good dragon." Jocu said. "He can sense where one is most ticklish and make people laugh there, that combined with his giggle gas makes him one of our secret weapon!

"He sure is." Sasha said, hugging and snuggling the dragon.

"How about you girls join us for dinner?" Jocu offered. "We're having chuckle pie and wiggle-jiggle pudding!"

Rachel giggled. "Those are some silly dishes!"

"And they taste delicious!"

Sasha licked her lips. "I'm in!"

Jocu, Rachel and Sasha sat at the dinner table to eat. Rachel took a bite of chuckle pie. "Hehehehehehe!"

Sasha are a piece and she started giggling too! "Heeheeheehee! This pie is-! Heeheeheeheeheehee!"

"Chuckle pie gives your tummy a little tickly feeling." Jocu said. "And wait 'till you try the wiggle jiggle pudding!"

The girls popped a spoonful of pudding. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Wiggle jiggle pudding tickles your tummy on the inside, making you wiggle and jiggle!" Jocu laughed. "But don't worry, it wears of in seconds."

The girls squirmed and giggled. This food not only tasted good, but made them feel good too.

Soon enough, they finished their food. Sasha giggled and rubbed her full stomach. "My tummy feels tickly and tingly!" She smiled.

"That's good, that means you girls are happy again." Jocu hugged the girls and they hugged back.

The Tickle World was an amazing place. And the girls were glad to have friends from that world who always cheers them up in his own special ways.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you liked it, guestsurprise! I gave Feza some powers of my own! ;)**

 **If you have any tickle monster story ideas, let me know and we can chat!**


End file.
